Always There
by yeknodelttil
Summary: The Atlantis Team thinks over hisher message to Earth and the fight ahead. Tag to Letters From Pegasus


**STARGATE ATLANTIS: ALWAYS THERE**

Title: STARGATE ATLANTIS: ALWAYS THERE

Author: yeknodelttil

Series/Movie: STARGATE ATLANTIS

Category: Angst

Rating: PG

Characters: ALL

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Okay, please don't sue.

Author's note: I know when Pegasus was aired we hadn't met Dr. Heightmyer yet but I just needed to fit her in.

Summary: The Atlantis Team thinks over his/her message to Earth and the fight ahead. Tag to Letters From Pegasus

Dr. Elizabeth Weir hoped that her partner Simon could move on, it wasn't right for him to wait for her. Others were in the same situation saying goodbye to loved ones. As leader she had some difficult decisions ahead of her, so did Teyla for that matter. Hopefully everyone back home would be able to get on with their lives, without waiting for loved ones who may never return home. Dr. Weir had the painful task of addressing the families of those who had already been killed by the Wraith in the line of duty, Colonel Sumner, Markum, Dr. Hays to name but a few.

Dr. Rodney McKay had been away from home for the last ten years. So far no one seemed to miss him and he wasn't in a hurry to find out. His parents hated each other beyond reason. Both of his parents blamed him for their marital problems from the instant he was born, they wouldn't sort out their differences for even him. Like he once told Zelenka he liked hospital food only because he'd been into hospital too many a time by his gracious father. His arrogance was a form of self-defence to protect himself. The closest thing he had to family was his sister who he didn't have any contact with. Hopefully she would remember him in her heart if he didn't make it.

Dr. Carson Beckett was constantly concerned for the well being of his mother. The Scottish doctor thought the world of her; he loved her more than anything. If he became emotional she would become just as emotional. He had to stay alive for the sake of his mother and his friends. They needed him. During the past year he'd done things people could only imagine and now it had a chance of ending. If he died he knew he did the best he could and that his friend would do what they could to save him.

Dr. Radek Zelenka had some family home. He missed Earth but had formed friendships with others, ones he hadn't thought possible especially with McKay. Once Rodney had opened himself up more to others everyone had found him to be quite friendly. They both suffered the pressure of being the top two scientists of Atlantis but they supported each other. He wished he could tell his family of that friendship.

Lt. Aiden Ford hoped that his grandparents weren't too worried about him. He missed them deeply but had to stay calm and controlled for his sake and the sake of Atlantis. The military personnel couldn't fall apart, if they did no one would be safe. Hopefully one day he would be able to return home to Earth and show them he was alive and well. At the moment this was impossible. The spark of hope couldn't die out if it did morale would drop. Maybe one day Earth would know the truth and join with them. He hated lying to his family, but someday that would change.

Peter Grodin was a key asset among the Atlantis Expedition he kept himself to himself. He wanted to help sort things out; he had always been like that event at his University. His friends had supported him then and his new friends would support him now.

Major John Sheppard had made it no secret he had no-one back home on Earth – one of the reasons why he'd joined the USAF. Now he had close friends, even a best friend, Teyla. They worked together, trained together and spent off duty hours together. John and Teyla were very much alike they were both warriors trained to protect their peoples and had a similar family history. They flirted with each other and he knew she secretly liked to get her own back on him during training. He might record some messages to the families of those who gave their lives for Atlantis along with Dr. Weir.

As Teyla wasn't from Earth she could watch the pain and anguish appear on the faces of those who tried to do as much as they could for their survival. She knew that of they snapped at her not to take it to hear they were exhausted. The messages were affecting people profoundly but everyone was there for each other. She was starting to feel the effects of panic and worry but couldn't afford to let it show. She was a leader she couldn't show weakness in her people's time of need. She confided in John he didn't and wouldn't tell a soul.

Dr. Kate Heightmyer started to grow tired as well. People had been visiting her frequently for sessions. She knew that the stress was getting to everyone but she couldn't do anything to deter it. All she could do was hope that everyone in his or her own way would be fine in time.

Sgt. Bates missed his younger brother he acted tough but inside he was a real softie maybe one day he would make his peace with Teyla. He was concerned for people's safety but on some level hoped she understood.

The Wraith were on their way and no one could do a damn thing about it. Not everyone would survive but they would die trying to preserve what they had for Earth and more importantly each other; they would stand by each other through thick and thin. Their sense of adventure, friendship and curiosity would keep them together for a long time to come. Not everyone had a family to send a message home to but they all had a new family. This family was on Atlantis. Just where they were supposed to be.

The End


End file.
